Thief of Hearts
by Silver Rose Petal Thorn
Summary: He Ruined her. Took her purity and her life from her. She now must live with a new kingdom while she forgets her past. But how can she when she carries the beast, who took everything from her, in her stomach. Can this Thief steal anything else from her..
1. The Theft

_Okay so this is going to be a little different from the normal Yu Yu hakasho world. Everyone in this story is a demon and this takes place in the demon world. So the background of everyone is a little different, keep that in mind. Any humans will be demons, meaning Keiko and kuwabara are demons. Makia is the only world at the moment that this is taking place in. Hope you like it. ^^ _

_I do not own Yu Yu Hakasho clearly. Only OC character are mine, like Devika/Aria. _

_

* * *

_

_Thief of Hearts_

_Chapter 1 - The Theft _

The stone castle bustled with life. Guards swarmed the halls. Barking orders as they searched the castle of the thief. The guards clad in silver armor moved quickly threw the many halls and levels of the castle, searching for the silver fox who had entered their domain and had stolen something from the kings treasury, what it was though none knew beside one. In the commotion no one noticed the princesses walking down the halls with lifeless gold eyes. Her black hair was matted and her white night gown was stained with blood between her legs. She walked unnoticed to where her father sat upon his throne, waiting for the thief to be caught.

She walked into the room and all talk silenced with a simple look at her. She was unmarred yet ruined. The king roared with rage upon finding what it was this thief had taken. His daughters purity and thus her status as the Pure Princess. None in the lands was there a princess untouched anymore and the king had made sure that his daughter would stay pure until her marriage with a prince come to past. Though now it would never happen, the prince had asked for a pure princess and would not take one tainted by another man.

Tear rolled down her pale face, she knew what would happen now. She was useless, thus there was no need for her existence in the castle. She would either be put to death or be stripped of all status and become a slave for another kingdom. She had been unable to fight him off, even though she should have. Now she had to pay because the fox could keep him self off her, even when she begged him to stop.

**"Devika of the western kingdom, from this day on you shall be know as Aria, a slave to the southern kingdom, you will be leaving in the morning sun"** the king said with a sadden look on his face as his only daughter bowed her head and left to gather the few thing she would be allowed to bring with her.

She had not slept for the remainder of the night. Devika, rather Aria now stared out her window, watching the sun rise and looking at her kingdom one last time before the maids knocked on the door, announcing it was time to leave.

**"Lady Devika, it is time"** the girl said. She was a Panda demon, her blue eyes ringed with black, skin as pale as snow. White hair, black ears upon her head. Her arms and legs where black, though only a few knew that her stomach was white, since she was covered all the time in a pale blue maid outfit.

**"Julie, it is no longer lady Devika, simply Aria"** upon hearing this Julie broke into tear and rushed to Aria. Wrapping her in a hug.

**"You will be greatly missed Lad- Aria"** she corrected her self and removed her self from the wolf girl.

Aria followed behind Julie, her head low, looking to the ground as a slave should. She was dressed in a brown dress with a black corset. The dress had no sleeves, but it came up her neck to her jaw. It was also long to where it touched the floor, hiding her bare feet. Around her wrist where black bands and a collar with a metal loop hung loosely from her neck, a sign she was a higher slave and was to be treated more kindly.

Walking out of the castle that had been her home for the past seventeen years she let a single tear fall from her eyes. She was lead to the horses, three guards and a man she would not look at waited for her. The guards where of the southern kingdom and the man as their king. The guards wore red amour with black trim. They looked hardened with cruel years of training and war. Scars marred their exposing skin.

She mounted the brown pained horse witch was behind the southern kings. A guard was behind her and the other two where in front. She looked up only once to look at the king, the one who would be her master. Her breath caught in her throat at his beauty. She had expected a rough older demon with lust filled eyes, but instead she was greeted with warm chocolate eyes. Black hair was slicked back with some sort of gel. She blushed and looked down, finding interest in the black reins that she held. She heard soft chuckles from the other four and tried to ignore them.

The horses started to trot towards their kingdom and farther and farther away from the kingdom Aria had grown up in. The guards and king where talking with each other, not in the cruel cold way her father did, but in warm joking ways that a friend would to another. It was odd to see such affection towards different status ranking people. She stayed quite as she was informed to do.

**"So, Aria, that's you name right?"** came the voice of the guard behind her.

**"Yes"** she said softly. Her voice sounded like bells and drew the other threes attention to her before the went about once again talking about something.

**"You bare close resemblance to the princess Devika, were you her stand in?"** the guard asked yet another question. Aria did not know what to say. She was not allowed to reveal that she was indeed princess Devika, she was to be Aria a slave.

**"Yes, I was her stand in"** She responded.

**"you know you can speak freely now, we are in my kingdom"** came the voice of the king. It surprised her slightly how he looked back at her with a smirk.

**"Yes milord"** Aria bowed her head respectfully only to get laughter from the four.

**"Now now, no need for that, I do not keep slaves, when I was given information that your king wished to sell you I stepped in and said that I would take you, though my reason are different then he though them to be, I bought you to free you, You are not a slave, if you wish to stay at my castle and help out you will be paid, but you can leave any time that you wish" **These word shocked Aria. Not only would she be free, but if what he was saying was true her father was thinking of selling her before the thief had taken her purity.

There was no way that her father would be able to contact all the kingdoms so quickly as with in second of finding out she was impure telling her she was to be a slave to the southern kingdom. Rage boiled in her core, her father had though to sell her and maybe he had hired the thief to take her purity so he had a reason. Aria kept her gaze down to hide the hate that shine in her gold eyes. She gripped the reins even tighter while the four men went back to talking. The guard behind her must have felt her rage and trotted up beside her.

**"This happens often princess, Father betraying their own family for the sake of gold, it is disgusting, but you are in a better place, this kingdom will take care of you as it does all it's inhabitance"** His voice was low so only she heard.

So they knew she was the princess, her father must have told them, for he wouldn't get a high prince for a simple slave, even if the slave did look like the princess.

**"thank you kind sir, but it still dose not comfort the heart to know ones family has betrayed them and may be the cause behind the reason one was sold"** her voice was just as low so only the guard heard and he simply nodded, knowing what she was referring to.

The ride was quite from then on for Aria. She spoke to none of them, even where they asked her a question, she simply nodded her head and looked back down, never bring her face up high enough for the other to see the pain and hate etched into her face.

She knew her father to be a brute, a cold hearted man who would do anything to get what he wanted, but she had though he loved his family enough not to do anything to them. She was the last of the line, his sons had all married off to another kingdom and she was his only hope to have the throne stay in his family line. She was also the only daughter he had and would have, for his wife had been killed only a few years ago and Devika matched her appearance perfectly. From the shade of black hair to the paleness of her skin, even the same birth mark on her lower back of a heart.

Even so she should have though something like this would happen, but she was to naive to notice the little sings that she now saw in her mind. The way he looked at her when he believe she wasn't looking. He would glare such hate at her, but she brushed it off as he was glaring at who ever was next to her at the moment. The way he always looked down at her and made sure that she was not seen by anyone outside of the castle, some she also brushed off as he feared for her safety. So many little things appeared in her mind as she though on the long ride.

It was well after nightfall before the light from the southern kingdom could be seen on the horizon. Even though they were in their own kingdom the guard watched the darkness as if at any moment a monster would jump out and attack. They were on edge so much so that they had commanded that she was to ride in the middle. She did as she was told and the four lined up around her. One in front, one in back and one of either side of her. It felt odd to be protected like this when she was suppose to be a simple slave.

**"Hashi"** the guard who had spoken to her earlier pointed to the darkness of the forest beside him. Aria could see nothing, only shadows, but something must have been there for the one named Hashi grabbed her and pulled her onto his horse.

He kicked the sides of the horse and it burst into speed that made Aria fell sick. All she could see was blurs of shadows passing her. The wind pulled at her harshly, even though she had her arms wrapped around Hashi she felt like she would slip away. The sound of horrid screech reached her ear over the howling of the wind. Deep inside Aria knew that the monster, what ever it had been, was now dead.

Hashi though did not slow, but instead speed up. He yelled something to the gate keeper who quickly opened the doors, allowing his passage. Even in the kingdoms walls he kept his horse at the same pace. No one was in the streets and the few that were moved out of the way. The horse came to a stop, causing a small yelp to come from Aria's lips at the sudden way she was pushed against the back of Hashi.

He seemed unfazed and slipped off the horse and quickly helped her off as well. A line of works bowed their heads as they walked past them and up the stairs to the main entrance of the castle. She head foots steps behind her and looked. Only to find the other three following close behind. She had not even sensed them or heard them until now. The two guards were covered in blood, not their own, but of the monsters who had attacked.

Aria was pulled this way and that until they came to a wooden door that was decorated with silver. The king stepped in front of her and pushed the doors open. The doors opened into a large room. On the opposite side of the room was a balcony closed off by glass windows and red sheer curtains. The walls were a lovely shade of red and the floor was black marble. To her right was a four poster bed with maroon curtains pulled to the post to expose the red silk covered bed. She knew if she dropped the red curtains no one would know if she was in the bed, it was hid anyone there.

Next to the bed was a small vanity with makeup, a mirror and other things any woman of high class would love. Another door to her left was left open, leading to a full bathroom with a built in tub. It was designed to act like a hot spring Aria had only been in one once and loved them. Only a few feet from the door was a dresser and bookshelf. Each where full of clothing and books, witch she couldn't wait to read or try on.

Everything was so elegantly placed, even a small table in the middle of the room with four pillow seats had a vase of orchids in it. Aria looked to the king, be withered by the room.

**"This is where you will stay, my queen would like to ask you an important question"** Just then a lovely woman with a full stomach came in to the room. She wore a white dress with gold trim, her brown hair tide up with gold hair pins. Her brown eyes looked to her lovingly.

**"You are more gorgeous then the whispers speak, Dearest husband, would you please leave me and Aria alone for a moment"** The king bowed his head and as he walked past her he gave her a passion filled kiss that made Aria look down with a small blush., Such affection. Once the guards and king where gone she closed the door and took a seat at the table in the middle of the room. Aria fallowed and took a seat of the other side of the table.

**"I wish to ask you something Princess Devika, I know that is who you are and your status will not change here in this kingdom if you don't wish it to be, My husband and I had talked and come up with three ideals for you and your stay here"** She said sweetly and stopped to see her reaction, witch was of interest. "One: we will adopt you into our family and you will be known as Princess Aria, Two: you will become the nurse maid for my child when he is born, or Three: you will become a worker in this castle, it is u to you"

Aria looked at her stunned. They have proven them self once again to be much kinder then she believed any could be. They were giving her the choice to have her a life she chose to have. Aria looked at her for a long moment before speaking.

**"I have never been around children before, but I do not wish to have status of princess or be a worker, I only hope that I am well with children"** she said with a smile on her face. It was not one of her warm smile that she use to giving, it was one of a small amount will little felling. ever since she was striped of her purity she found it hard to smile or even be happy.

**"good, good, I will tell Yusuke the news, oh by the way, my name is Keiko, I'll have Yukina come in the morning to help you into your clothing and around the castle"** before Aria could say anything more the pregnant woman moved quickly out of the room, leaving her alone.

Aria stood from the pillow and walked over to the balcony. Opening the glass doors she slipped outside in the cool night air. She looked out at the kingdom behind the walls and sighed. It was so much different, it seemed full of life even though not a single soul was awake beside the guards who walked the streets. Outside of the walls she could see the movement now of creatures she rather never meet. Their glowing eyes looked about and few landed on her, at lest she though they were looking at her.

A pair of golden eyes in the distant caught her attention. A shiver ran down her spine. The color of gold with eyes would never sit with her well again, she wouldn't even be able to look at her self without seeing him. Without seeing those golden eyes full of lust, yet held such coldness in them. Silver hair that fell from him to his hips. Pale skin like hers and silver ears that were always moving, looking for movement.

She still felt the pain between her legs from the rough way he had took her. She tried to keep the memories at bay, but they did not let her do so as they took over her mind.

_Sleep had come to her more quickly then she though it would, but then again she had been running around all day with different errands her father had sent her on. Darkness swarmed her mind, but something seemed off, something kept her from her dreams. She forced her eyes open only to meet gleaming gold. A smirk appeared on the man face as she felt her arms being tired to her bed. _

_She tried to scream out, only to have the man cover her mouth with his own. His lips were not sweet or gentle. They were rough and forceful. He nipped at her lower lip causing a gasp and he took this opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth. She struggled and tried to get away, only to be pinned more by the man.. He was between her legs before she could even protest. She stilled as she felt something at her entrance. She knew then that she was going to be taken by this beast. He didn't even bother to arouse her so that it was less painful, he only trusted deep inside of her with one rough thrust. _

_She had never felt such pain in her life. The fell of being ripped in two by not only being a virgin but his sheer size. He wasted no time starting a fast hard rhythm that only cause more pain. She was unable to find her voice from the onslaught of pain. Her mind went numb with each thrust and her body cringed with each movement. She could hear him grunting and he spoke something that she was unable to catch. _

_She felt tears rolling down her face. She felt something that made her stomach clench. He suddenly stopped and let out a low howl and the pressure increased. She knew then what he had done, he had put his seed in her. Her vision was clouded by the darkness and tears. But she knew that once the deed was done he was gone. She no longer felt him between her and the restrains on her wrist had lifted. _

_She laid their, crying from pain and shame. She had let him do such a thing to her. She hadn't fought back, to numb to think of what to do or even move. She had brought dishonor to her family name, to her father. She felt blood pooling between her legs and knew it was he purity, she would never be able to be with anther, for her death was soon in the future. _

Aria turned quickly into her new room and rushed to the bed. She clutched a pillow to her as she curled into a ball, letting the grief of loosing her family, her life and her self in one single moment. She cried until her mind was numb and sleep over took her, leaving small tears to trickle down her face.

He had not meant to harm her so much. It was simply a job that he had been order to do, but seeing her so tore caused something inside him to roar with rage. The demon inside him urged him to go to her, where his mind knew better. She was not his and never would be, that was how it was meant to be. He racked a clawed hand threw his hair and she watched her from the balcony threw the glass doors. She had cried for sometime and only now did her breathing calm to slumber. It was then that he chose to enter the room.

He walked to the side of the bed and carefully moved her to where she was under the covers. He could still smell his scent on her, though he doubted any one else would be able to. It had been dulled by the small of lotus. He reached out and brushed a few strands of raven black hair from her face. She was an angel stuck in a place of demons.

**"Sleep well, my princess"** he said softly before disappearing from the doors once he came, but not before leaving a small present. A red rose laid on the small table, never would it wilt.


	2. Meeting again

_Chapter 2. Rebirth _

It had been many of months since Aria had come to the Southern Kingdom after being sold to the king. She was well received into the kingdom and no one called her by her old name, Devika, Princess of the western Kingdom. They respected her need not to have any ties with her old life. After what she had been threw they granted her a new life, even though her old one hunted her dreams. The stone halls were filled with laughter since the day that Keiko gave birth to the first prince of the kingdom. He was a fast grower as any demon child would be. With in three month he was already talking and walking about.

Aria had her hands full with the child. Always playing with him or trying to find where he ran off to. She had very little time to think about her old life, though at night when she was alone it was the only thing she could think about. Over the months her personality didn't change all to much. Towards others she was submissive and acted much alike a slave, though around the young lord Hiten she was different. She smiled more often and more of her old self.

Though a month ago Aria started wearing more flowing clothing, like she was hiding something as she was. She was glad that she could mask auras or the whole kingdom would know that she was with child. She knew something was off the month after she moved into the new castle, but brushed it off as that she was stressed with everything that had happened. Though after three month her stomach started to bulge out slightly she knew that a child was growing in her. Her pregnancy would be a long one. One that would be hard to hide for as long as she would be with child. Since her mother was a Knighengale demon she would be with child for almost a year. Eleven months. Five had already past and hiding was becoming more troublesome.

Young Lord Hiten already knew something was off, since he hugged her often. When she stopped allowing him to hug her as often he became depressed. Aria had to tell him the reason. She told him that she was with child and not to speak a word to another and the reason she didn't want him hugging her was because she was afraid he would hurt the baby. He had agreed not to say anything, yet he still hugged her, just not as tightly.

Aria finished dressing for the day just as the door was opened, Young Lord Hiten in Kieko's arms with yukina behind them.

**"good morning Aria, I hope you slept well"** Keiko said as Hiten jumped from her arms to rush over and lightly hug Aria.

Aria smiled down at the boy warmly and hugged him back and then ruffled his brown hair. He looked up at her with black eyes. He was a handsome little demon that was for sure. He took after his father though. He grinned up at her and she took his hand to walk over by his mother.

**"Good morning Lady Kieko, Yukina"** she said bowing her head. **"My sleep was as well as any night, is young lord Hiten to be allowed outside this day?"** she asked. They months had become chilly and snow now covered the kingdom, something that Aria had never seen before, but found very calmly.

**"How many times do I have to tell you, You do not need to be so formal, as for Hiten going outside he will only be able to if he is in warm clothing a Hiei is near to warm the area up"** She said before leaving the room with yukina to attend to other matters.

**"Can we go to the garden, there you can sing again"** Hiten said with a giggle as he pulled Aria out of the room and down the halls to where the garden resided.

Aria laughed softly at Hiten, the cheerful little pup was the only thing that kept Aria from taking her life. She was surprised at how old he acted . He was only three months, yet he had the body of a seven year old and a mind of twenty year old. Surely his mothers blood was what caused this. He knew that she wanted to take her life and often comforted her and told he not to.

Entering the garden the smell of roses and many other flowers filled that area. They moved threw to where the fountain in the middle laid, water flowed from the top and trickled into the pool below. Aria took a seat on one of the benches while Hiten took a seat on her lap. He rubbed her belly softly, smiling up at her.

**"I can fell her, she's so strong already"** he said and put his ear to her stomach, listening to the faint heartbeat. When she was around Hiten she didn't bother to hide the child's aura or heart beat. He already knew. **"will you sing to me that lullaby?" **he asked looking up at her.

Aria smiled down at him. **"of course"** she brushed his hair back and he laid down, setting his head on her lap and closing his eyes.

_"Lay down your head_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years_

_Of loo-li,lai-ley_

_And I'll sing you to sleep_

_And I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love_

_For the road that you go_

_May you sail fair_

_To the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls_

_At your head and your feet_

_And may you need never_

_To banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness_

_In all that you meet_

_May there always be angels_

_To watch over you_

_To guard you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you_

_Safe from all harm_

_Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley_

_May you bring love_

_And may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return_

_To the end your days_

_Now fall of to sleep_

_I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for awhile_

_And sing_

_Loo-li,lai-ley_

_May there always be angels_

_To watch over you_

_To guard you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you_

_Safe from all harm_

_Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley_

_Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley"_

The lullaby was song by her mother to her before she was taken from this world and only Hiten knew of it now, since no other had heard of it since her mothers passing. As the last part died off she found that Hiten had fallen asleep like he did often when she sang. Her voice was like bells and soothed anyone who heard it, though very few did, since she did not talk unless spoken to.

Picking up the boy, making sure not to wake him, she left the garden and traveled threw the castle towards hi room, where she would place him in his bed to rest. She could hear talking on the first floor and then the sound of something crashing. The sound woke Hiten from his sleep and he looked to Aria with worry clear in his eyes. She smiled down at him.

**"Don't worry young lord, we are safe"** she said as she quickened her pace to the room. Once in the large room she locked the door behind her and the windows, for safety. She would unlock them once Lady or Lord Urameshi came and said it was safe to do so.

She turned to Hiten with a smile on her face as he looked to the door concerted.** "your mother and father will be safe, no one would harm them when so many guards are about"** he said as she walked over to him to lead him away from the door and over to where a box full of different things sat. **"play Hiten, soon your mother and father will come to get you for dinner, can't have you all riled up for that now can we"** She took a seat in on one of the pillows and watched the boy as he played dragon.

A game where he was the fearless knight come to save the princess from the foul dragon. **"I shall save you Princess"** he said to Aria as he pretended to fight a fearsome dragon.

Aria simply kept smiling warmly at him as she place a gentle hand on her stomach. She had always wanted children, but would she be able to stay sane knowing that the child she was to bare was that of the thief who stole everything from her.

A knock came to the door a few hours later and Aria went to the door. **"Yes?"** she asked threw, but did not unlock the door yet.

**"It's Yukina, Lady Kieko has asked for you and her son to meet her in the grand hall"** Aria turned to Hiten and held out her hand to him. He quickly took and it as she unlocked the door and followed yukina down the halls to the grand hall.

The grand hall was where everything was held really. It was more of a large room then a hall. When Aria entered she was greeted by a odd sight. Her father was kneeling before Yusuke, a woman was beside him doing the same and four knight of the western kingdom kneeled behind her father as well. Even from the other side of the room she could smell that this woman was her father new mate, it made the rage that was already boiling at the surface brake threw.

**"you bitch"** she spat loudly towards the woman. How dare she take her mother place, how dare she look at her with a smirk as if Aria was lower then her. Before she could move though to attack she was stilled by someone behind her. They had wrapped their arms around her waist, dangerously close to the bulge in her stomach, if she moved wrong they would know she was with child.

**"Calm down Aria"** the voice was that of Kuwabara. The guard who was in love with Yukina but had the first to try and comforter her while they rode to the kingdom for the first time.

**"Aria, it is grate to see you so well taken care of"** her father said with a fake smile.

She knew he was faking by the way his lips curled up in a smirk. The woman looked down at her and then to Aria's father. She clung to his side, pissing Aria off even more. She didn't care that her father had a new mate, but the fact that he had replaced her mother was what pissed her off, she could care less for either of them, but to disrespected her mother like this was an insult she wouldn't let pass.

**"more well taken care of then what I was in your care"** she said with venom dripped form each word.

She watched her father tense and then glare at her. The whole room was still, unmoving, as if they did a monster would come from the room and eat them. The laughter filled everyone's ears, knocking them out of the trance an causing Aria to look down at Hiten, who was laughing. Why the child was laughing confused Aria. He had just burst in the laughter for no reason. She looked at him concerned and he simply looked up at her with laughter playing in his eyes and a grin on his face.

**"He looks funny**" he said pointing to her father, causing a smile to bloom on Aria's face. He was making fun of her father, the most brutal villain of the four kingdoms, as if he was nothing. She felt the glare of her father on the boy and picked him up. She glared at her father.

She walked past him up to Kieko and stood behind her, letting Hiten down to tug at his mother and bug his father every once in a while.

**"back to the matters at hand, you have come here for what reason again lord Ishira?"** Yusuke asked and her father stiffened and turned towards him.

**"I've have come here to get my daughter back, The kingdom has fallen since she left, many of my people question me about her or rebel against me, saying until she returns they will not follow me**" Aria stilled at his words. She knew she had influence with her kingdom, but she didn't think they would rebel if she was no longer in the kingdom.

**"where is your proof, I have had scouts go out and look into this, yet none of your people say any of this has happened or even knew that the princess was gone" **Yusuke said, crushing Aria's hopes of seeing her people again.

**"My proof is in my new mate, The reason things seem well is because my Mate can make it to where none outside of the kingdom can enter, if they do they believe they have, but are really seeing an illusion"** Hearing the words mate come from his lips caused Aria to clench her fist, she really was starting to hate this man even more.

**"Really then, how am I to know then that you are telling the truth, I will not allow one of my people to be removed from this kingdom, unless by free will or by proper proof of their need" **Yusuke said and glanced at Aria out of the corner of his eyes. He seemed a little surprised and first about something and the turned away. **"on second though, even if she was needed I will not allow her to leave" **

Rage was clear in her fathers face. **"She is my daughter, of my blood, if I wish for her back I have every right to have her"** he roared. Yusuke seemed unfazed by his outburst, though Keiko steeled her self and hugged Hiten to her, who seemed slightly scared.

**"She is not your daughter any more, you gave up the right to be a father the day you sold her, She is of the southern kingdom, she is a Urameshi not a Ishira, now if that is all, you best be getting back to you kingdom, if it in such a state as you say it is in, if you don't return soon it might not be anymore"** Yusuke glance at Aria again and then to Kieko and his child. A warm smile formed on his face and Aria watched as her father stormed off, leaving Aria both stunned, confused and enraged.

Stunned because Yusuke though her to be family, of the Urameshi, confused at the fact her father want her back for what ever reason and enraged at her father and his mannerisms. Aria looked to Kieko.

**"May I be dismissed for the night, It seems I have a few things to settle out with my self"** She said softly and Keiko only smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. Aria left the grand hall and walked threw the castle until she found the door she was looking for. It was a back door of the castle that was used by the maid when they needed to hide or leave for what ever reason.

The cold night winter night hit her hard as she pushed open the door and left the castle. Her feet were instantly chilled for she wore not shoe. The thin black dress she wore didn't help keep her warm either. She watched as her breath turned white each time to breathed. She continued to walk until she came to one of the stone benches by the frozen pound. Taking a seat she let the cold numb her, something that she always welcomed.

When she felt nothing she could think. Closing her eyes she tried to regain her self. She was no longer Devika she kept telling her self. She was Aria. A slave girl bought by king Urameshi to be his child nanny. Yet the child in her wouldn't allow her think that was anyone beside Devika. It was the proof of her impurity, of her disgrace.

**"vile creature, how dare he touch me like that, how dare he take everything from me, if he had not put him self in me I would still be with my kingdom and my father would never have forgotten about my mother and I would not have been cursed to bare a thief's child."** she spoke to her self in the darkness. **"how can a father do this to his only daughter, how can he pay a thief to take everything from me and then wish for me back"**

Aria placed her hands on her stomach, feeling the little life that lived there. She knew it was to be a girl, her aura matched her own, she only hoped that her child bared no resemblance to the one who's seed she belonged to. Warped up in her own thoughts she had not heard someone behind her. It wasn't until warm arms encircled her did she knew someone was there.

The aura was one she had felt only once, that night she would never forget. Her breath stilled in her. He pressed him self against her, warming her chilled skin, and unwanted feeling crept into her. Safety, she felt safe. Unable to move or yell or even breath she felt him move behind her. His face only inches away from her ear.

**"hello princess"**

**

* * *

**

Authors note: This takes place five months after she moved in. Yes I know it's going quickly, but I want this to be short story, five to seven chapters...hope you like it review if you do ^^ **  
**


End file.
